


Landslides (I'm drowning in you)

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Danny Phantom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Keith (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Hogwarts AU, M/M, One Shot Collection, remember when valerie went up to space? ya she does that again but grabs danny and they stargaze, theres always a hogwarts au in these things im sorry, theres one crossover between dp and vld but aside from that its seperate, theres some gen chapters and some pairing chapters, will add tags as story updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: (for 2000 followers on tumblr dot com)One-Shot and drabble collection consisting of stargazing in space, exchange of tumblrs and arm puns, and something that feels like true love.Meet me in the stars and we'll see the universe for the first time. Meet me in the stars and I'll give you the gleaming in my eyes, trade it for that pounding in your chest.That's a heart, isn't it?What an interesting concept.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith didn’t unwind often in front of the whole team. He played with his fingers under the table or bounced his leg, even curling and twisting his wrists back and forth.

And he smiled. And that rare crack of teeth and the squinted eyes and those thin little eyebrows that shifted slightly upward made Lance’s heart warm and his face heat up.

Keith had autism, and that was found out during a intense game of “I bet you didn’t know this about me.” Keith had shrugged and when pestered about why he never mentioned it in the first place, just said “It never came up and I didn’t think it was important.”

lf anything it just made their team work better, and it made Keith more comfortable with them. He told Lance he didn’t like physical contact much if he wasn’t expecting it, so Lance had learned to ask if Keith wanted to cuddle, asking if he could put his hand on his waist, run his fingers through his amazingly soft hair, accept the soft kisses on the checks and seemingly out of nowhere hugs- 

Lance didn’t mind, though. As long as he was keeping Keith as happy and safe as they possibly could while fighting in an intergalactic war, he’ll ask before touching and understand when Keith says no, not now.


	2. shatt, mentions of heith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for tumblr user/ao3 user transcoranic
> 
> sara just made the joke that i should have called this "lanceslides" and now i want to Die(tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat it u fuck

This party was already shit by Shiro's standards. Keith had dragged him here so he could meet up with Hunk, but the party had quickly became hot and overwhelming that he had to excuse himself.

Plus catching your little brother making out with Hunk is always a little off putting.

Shiro eventually found the front door again, gasping in relief when the crisp air hit his face, relishing the taste of rain on the wind.

“Hi.”

Shiro didn’t jump, but he did inhale a gasp and jerked his head to the right to see a small guy on the bench, knees drawn to his chest.

“Hi,” He said. The boy had freckles and soft brown eyes and his cheeks were flushed red, either from cold or from alcohol. When he smiled sincerely Shiro decided it was the cold rather than alcohol. Plus, the man was way too small to be drinking anything more than a fruity cocktail with more juice than booze.

“Overstimulated?” Shiro asked, before inwardly wincing. No, not everyone couldn’t handle social situations as badly as he could, not everyone felt as if loud parties smothered them with a wet blanket-

“Yeah.” The man smiled that cute grin of his again. “You wanna sit with me? I ain’t doin’ nothin’ but chillin’.”

“Sure,” Shiro shrugged, sitting with his thighs just a few inches away from the other guy. “What’s your name?”

He set his legs on the ground. “Matt Holt,” he said, sticking out his hand to shake. Shiro got a hilarious idea, and stuck out his right arm, twisting his remaining muscles that made the hand come off.

When Matt grabbed Shiro’s hand, it fell off and Matt’s eyes widened. Shiro laughed aloud at the shock and confusion on Matt’s face.

“I-I’m so sorry!”

“No, no! It’s alright. I do this to everyone who shakes my hand.” Shiro grabbed his prosthetic and popped it back into its socket, the mechanics whirling as it connected to his muscles again. “It’s always a hit on halloween.”

“My younger sibling was born on halloween. They would love this.” Matt giggled. “What’s your name again?”

“Never said it. I’m Shiro.” Shiro stuck out his hand again and smiled when Matt let out another chuckle. 

“You don’t just so happen to have a tumblr, Shiro?”  
“I do.” Shiro got out his phone and opened the slow as fuck app, tapping the screen in frustration as he always does. “Do you?”

“It’s i-know-you-like-those-peas-dad.” When Shiro gave him a baffled look, Matt just shrugged.

“Anime.”

“Ah.”

He followed Matt’s blog. “Mine’s no-arm-stan.”

“Anime?”

“No I have no arm.”

“Oh yeah.”


	3. savant par (danny phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft movie date

The back of the theatre had sticky floors that stuck to Danny’s sneakers like flypaper, and the grainy dust of the stale popcorn made tracks of grease on the undersides of the seats. They were the only ones in the theater because it was so early in the day, and a boring movie at that.

Making out was fun. Especially in the emptiness of the theatre and the dark flickering screen of the cheesy horror movie which made them feel more adventurous, like they could get caught but probably wouldn’t because no one cared. Making out was fun when Tucker had his hands in Danny’s hair and tasted like those chocolate covered raisins that Danny hated unless they were in Tucker’s mouth.

“You bought this movie just so we could make out.” It wasn’t a question. It was a blunt statement partnered with a smirk. “We could have done this at home, y’know.”

“Mmm, we could do something more than making out if you want.” Tucker murmured jokefully. Him and Danny were both gray asexuals and didn’t need sex to complete their relationship. 

Danny smiled and kissed the side of Tucker’s neck. “Or we could watch this movie and kiss during the boring parts.”

“And the whole movie is boring.”  
“Well, that makes things more interesting, doesn’t it?” Danny’s eyes glowed faintly in the light of the movie.


	4. ectodragon (hogwarts au, dp) danny x draco malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for me and punkhalfghosts's hogwarts au on tumblr dot com

Danny was way too tired to even float through the walls to get back to the slytherin common room, which just goes to show how exhausted he was. A ghost attack all the way in Scotland on top of studying for finals and forgetting to eat a meal tends to wear you out. 

He stayed in ghost form, however. He had a core of replenishing energy that would have been enough to fly him to his dorm had he not skipped lunch earlier today.

Then he spotted the bench. Seventh years often took a cat nap on it between classes and no one would question if a fifth year was found asleep on it. They’ll assume that he was just tired after his last class and move on.

He set his bag at the foot of the bench and laid down, resting his head and transforming back.

He didn’t notice a stout women in the room across eyeing him.

He didn’t notice her soft gasp as he transformed into a human.

He didn’t notice the wicked grin split open her toad-like face.

He drifted to sleep, only to be awaken a few hours later by Draco Malfoy carrying him to their dorm.


	5. Danny Phantom and Voltron crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goesteon asked: a crossover between dp and vld, pre pp and post destablized. explain how danny gets there.
> 
> instead i did the immortal danny au where he stops aging around 20 and signs up for the galaxy garrison as soon as he can. so whatever.
> 
> subway? more like wowza.

It had been six hundred years since Danny Fenton first faked his death when he realized he wasn’t ageing. He looked to be in his early twenties, but people who first meet him swear that his eyes are much older than that. When he isn’t focused on a task they stare ahead, dim in the light and that his mind is a million light years away.

Then he blinks, and he’s back. He does his task dutifully and perfectly, slowly climbs the ranks in the Galaxy Garrison to a teaching assistant, and catches three of his favorite students on the roof one night, looking for aliens.

He goes along with them when the alien ship crashed into the desert because fuck, he’s been looking for aliens for six hundred motherfucking years and he ain’t gonna follow commands when he was so close. Pidge is able to hack quickly into the cameras and he feels a surge of pride for them.

When Lance and the kid that Lance called “Keith” had run out of the pop-up tent with his old instructor Shiro in their arms, he instantly knows that he won’t be coming back to the Garrison for a while. Stealing a technical prisoner from the government tends to get you recognized for a few years.

Shiro recognizes him when he wakes up the next day, and Keith talks about the ruins inside the cave systems. Danny remembers that this place used to be uninhabited for years back before he died, that it’s logical that ruins seemingly made by aliens wouldn’t have been discovered for a while.

When they find the lion Danny feels a surge of energy, energy that hasn’t touched humans before. 

Lance can’t fly in simulators, but in this lion he doesn’t fly. It’s like the ship is a part of him as he dodges the lasers from an alien warship (Aliens!!!! Aliens are real!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and he feels so damn proud of this kid. He’s flying a ship that was made for aliens and doing it perfectly.

When they go through the portal that feels like its unstable, he panics a little and may have pooled a little bit of ectoplasm into his hands, ready to surround these kids in a shield if this was a trap, but then they reach the end and a beautiful planet is in their sights, complete with a beautiful castle.

He waved off the kid’s pesters of “what the fuck was that green shit mr fenton’’ and shiro’s “danny what the fuck” saying he’ll explain it later.

When he starts floating, which seems more natural in this ever so slightly heavier gravity, he laughs at the shriek from the other kids and smiles. “Not now, let’s go explore this alien castle!”

They all think he’s a bit too excited. They follow him anyway. Whatever Danny is, they’ll rather have him in front of them so he could protect them. This was Danny who gave the students contraband candy and wears pink socks under his crisp uniform, who Shiro had to give a detention to once because he beat up someone who was badmouthing ghosts.

Ghosts. Shiro’s eyes widen as they walk down the steps of the alien castle.

Danny was a ghost.

When Allura and Coran fell out of their pods, it was Danny who assured them that they were alright and explained what was going on easily. And explained to everyone what he was.

A half ghost. Pidge excitedly went into several technical terms and Hunk followed shortly after, grabbing his hands and admiring the structure and being way more interested in a ghost then the aliens that were rather confused and puzzled until Danny started floating again.

He didn’t get a lion, but he didn’t take it personally. His powers, aging in his human body like wine for six hundred years, were more than powerful enough to almost match the lions. He could help in his own way.

He finds some spare paladin armor and it changes when he finally transforms, the metal tingling with new ectoplasm and a new technology.

His eyes were not dull anymore. He had a new purpose in his long life and he was going to do his damn best to save the universe.


	6. ghost king danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres an atla reference

The Fire Nation was attacking the Far Frozen again for the fifth time this weak, and Danny was so sick of them fighting. The Fire Nation said he had no right to defend them because he had an ice core, which by default made him conspiracies with the Far Frozen for a war against them. Which honestly made sense, if Danny admitted. He loved the Far Frozen. And the Fire Nation was a rebellious bunch. Might as well attack them to at least shut up their asshole of a leader.

He hasn’t slept in a while. His hands had started shaking about a week ago and despite the fact that he was fully dead and didn’t want to sleep he had yawned. Several times. In important meetings with the human world. 

It wasn’t his fault that every time he closed his eyes he saw his dead family and his supposed destiny that he was trying to not become. When he looked in the mirror the first time after getting fangs he cried.

But now he needed to sleep.


	7. ectodragon, hogwarts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw but all of their nsfw shenigans end up like this

His hair was soft, tangled in Danny’s thin fingers, thick textbook like a barrier between them. Danny could barely hear the pages as the bent and crinkled over the sheer roar of the blood rushing through his head.

Kissing. Danny loved kissing Draco. His tongue inside his mouth and the faint taste of the peppermint Draco had eaten a few minutes ago, pulse fluttering in his neck.

Draco’s hands caught the thin bony edges of Danny’s hips and massaguged his fingers into them, short nails digging into the taunt muscles there and making Danny shiver. He pulled away from Draco’s mouth, a tiny wine escaping the other boy’s mouth, before latching his mouth onto his collarbone. He sucked and bit at the thin skin, Draco’s chest vibrating with repressed moans and the fingers on his hips dug in harder,

Then he got a wicked, cursed idea.

“Can you feel it now, Mr. Krabs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me up


	8. gray ghost, stargazing

The best place to get an unobscured view of the stars was to go into space. It was easy to get Valarie up there, all she had to do was fly really far for a long time in the air before she reached the outskirts of the planet’s atmosphere. Her suit had an atmosphere inside and kept the air at a comfey 70% oxygen and 30% other gasses. Perfect for flying into the ghost zone, but also good for going into stargazing dates.

Getting Danny up here was a bit trickier. Although most ghosts didn’t need to breath he needed to, or liked too, or just liked the feeling of air in his lungs. 

(Do ghost have lungs? He did. He laughed and talked and screamed and cried.)

(He kissed too.)

(He kissed like a teenage human with little experience but he was a fast learner.)

They found a hazmat helmet in the trash behind the Fenton’s and jury rigged it to an oxygen tank and then duct tapped Danny by the ankles to Valerie’s overboard. If he needed to leave in an emergency, he could just phase through.

He wasn’t going to let go.

He wouldn’t miss those stars for nothing.


End file.
